


Charlottes Ass Filled Birthday

by Vault_Girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Inanimate Objects, Trans Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Girl/pseuds/Vault_Girl
Summary: Charlotte has somehow transformed into her birthday present after a fight with her roommate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Charlottes Ass Filled Birthday

Charlotte had just gotten back from the longest day of work, and on her birthday no less! As she walked in she saw her roommate, Abigail, watching tv on the couch. She wandered over to the kitchen hoping for a cake or even just a cupcake, something that would let her know her roommate knew what today was, but she was met with nothing out of the ordinary.

This led to one of the biggest fights they had ever had, Abigail stormed out at the end, but not before saying "I hope this is the worst birthday you will ever have!". Charlotte felt terrible now, she felt even more terrible upon entering her room and seeing that she had a gift from Abigail on her bed. Slowly opening it revealed a set of anal beads, something she'd wanted for so long.

"I wish I could make it up to her" Charlotte said to no one. 

Suddenly a bright light engulfed her and she found herself staring face up at the ceiling, unable to move or to speak. 

2 hours later she heard Abigail enter the home again, she then saw Abigail walk into her room.

"Ungrateful bitch, I'll take your gift for myself. But not before giving you another gift on your bed." She said with a smile.

Abigail suddenly undressed in front of Charlotte. How could she not see her? Charlotte then learned a new fact about Abigail, she had a large cock hidden under her skirts this whole time. Before Charlotte could really think about this she felt something grab her feet and hold her up.

"Serves that bitch right, she is probably out having the time of her life."

Charlotte was brought behind Abigail as she realized what she was, she had turned into the anal beads. Her head was slowly being brought to Abigails pink pucker as she tried to scream for help, closing her eyes and trying to wake up. Just as she opened them again her head touched Abigails asshole and with horror she realized she could still taste. Her head was rubbed around the ring, gathering salty, bitter, sweat all over Charlotte before slipping her inside. 

The inside of her ass tasted much worse and smelled, as one would expect, of shit. She could see some shit particles around her. Charlotte prayed that she could just turn back now, suddenly she was moved forward as another one of her beads slipped inside. She silently screamed as a shit particle was caught on her, forcing her to taste her roommates waste. Abigails asshole wqs not making this easier as it squeezed her form to get just that little extra pleasure.

This continued until Charlotte felt her feet slip in, she now was as deep as she could go. She could feel Abigail masturbating harder and harder, before she suddenly was being moved out of the asshole. Once out she was lazily thrown on the bed and given a front row view as Abigail was nearing orgasm. Charlotte could just watch as the first spurt of cum landed directly on her, giving her a salty taste. Abigail was cumming even more than normal by thinking of cumming on her roommate, unknowingly doing just that. More and more of it stuck to her before she heard Abigail say "Suits her right, and you know what im going to take my present back too."

Charlotted would never change back, doomed to taste her former roommate, now owners, ass and cum until her mind eventually broke. Even if she was changed back she would only be good for eating ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus everyone! I hope you all like this story. If this gets enough likes i might do another one like this in the near future.


End file.
